a twist of character
by sayopiyo
Summary: sakura mikan alice gakuen infamous black cat, and hyuuga natsume a happygolucky boy what will fate have installed for them? NatsuMikan HotaRuka
1. alice

* * *

**sayo:i do not own gakuen alice, if i own it i wouln't be writing fanfics ...lol although the starting is almost the same as the anime gakuen alice but the plot and ending is totally different. any wat review onegai ne

* * *

**

(A/N: they are all 14 so don't think that they are 10 years old same as the anime)

a raven hair and crimson eyes boy was on the train to Tokyo to find his best friend.

Natsume P.O.V

Ruka left, the last time I saw him, he was entering a black limo. I heard some of my classmate saying that our school is too old and it will be demolish and we student will be transferring to the neighboring school instead. I really love this school its filled with many memory of ruka and me and of course my classmate. My grandpa too objects the project of demolishing the school and even went to the principle. But the principle said that even if they do not demolish now, sooner or later they will too since the school is always lack of fund. Ruka left although I tell him not to, but he just said that we can always contact each other by letters. I send him letters everyday, but the only one letter I receive was when it was summer, saying that he wants more watermelon and a picture of a building that he can see it from where he is.

----flash back----

One day, I was walking towards the principle's room after school to persuade him to change him mind, but I saw ruka's mother talking to him.

"ruka really love this school, and he really like natsume-kun too, the moment he knew that the school will be demolishing, he quickly told me that he will be going to alice gakuen since they will be giving them money too and he can use that money to help the school in funding and prevent it from being demolish, after all this place is filled with memory of him and natsume-kun" ruka's mother said

The moment I heard those words I quickly ask if it were true and it really turn out to be true.

I quickly went back home, and take my saving for I am going to find ruka, well the saving wasn't really mine though it was grandpa's, oh well, I hope he understand but I did left a letter saying that I will be going to alice gakuen to find ruka so he don't have to worry.

----present----

Tokyo is really big I wonder when will I find the school, I have been walking for 2h, and I'm really tired, finally, I saw a really huge gate and a really huge wall surrounding that area. I walk up to the gate. I saw a star in the middle of the circle written as "National Alice Research Facility Academy Main ground" I saw a security guard and ask him if I could go in and find ruka, but he only told me to go home. I was about to give up when suddenly 2 big man told me that its hard to enter alice gakuen but they can help me, to enter if I want. I was about to follow them when suddenly a blonde haired person that looks like neither man nor woman stop them from bring me.

(A/N: please imagine every thing from now on)

Normal P.O.V

"I was wondering where you are bringing that boy to?" the blonde haired person said

"who are you?" the three of us asked at the same time

"who am I ? I'm the teacher of alice gakuen"

"liar" the 3 of them said and pointed at the same time

"huh? Why?"

Pretending that the person was not around the 3 them continue what they are doing.

"I don't like lying" the person than use his phermonal inclination

"our goal was just to get some ransom money…"

and they sped off with the car leaving behind natsume but before they left natsume create a small fire that burn their butt. _I guess he has the fire alice, well it wouldn't hurt anyway to keep another student since he has alice too_ the person thought.

"So, I'm afraid that it's impossible to see your friend unless you are being admitted to this school"

"if so, let me put myself in your hands and ask you to please give me a placement exam"

"then, you wanna try to get in?

"yes!"

"I'll get you to alice gakuen and of course its not something that I can decided on my own but I'm pretty sure you can enter since you have an alice."

"but I'm not a genius"

"but you have the fire alice don't you?"

"you mean this?" natsume than create a fireball.

"oh, that's just a misunderstanding, the meaning of "alice" is for those who have natural gift like you, who can create fire, our school is filled with many individuals with their own unique gifts, than without further ado lets enter alice gakuen"

BOOM!

Natsume fly away but not too far because of the explosion.

"OW"

"so the information we get about a possible escape was true… it's a good thing I was keeping watch."

"what's happening?"

"take a look yourself natsume-kun, she at the top of the middle class at alice gakuen- a girl genius"

behind the smoke of the explosion, there was a boy(on the surface but he, I mean she is a girl) wearing a black cat mask and black uniform with collar and long blue checkered pants and a black boot.

"she is sakura mikan-chan, her alice is pretty special since she has the nullification, copy and erase alice"

_a black cat? _Natsume thought

**to be continue...**

* * *

**sayo: just in case some readers are confuse.. this fic is a twist of character so instead of a cold natsume, natsume will be warm, and instead of warm mikan, mikan will turn cold hope you enhoy reading review plz i nid suggestion**

* * *


	2. yokoso alice gakuen

* * *

**sayo: thx for reading this fic and review onegai, if you are really boring read my other fic mermaid love? although its as boring as this but sorry

* * *

**

"but really I think that this prank is going too far" the blonde haired person than held out a bean and it turn into a whip.

(A/N: I guess I'll just skip to calling narumi-sensei instead of "blonde haired person")

the girl, sakura mikan, than jump.

"mikan-chan, divine retribution!"

she was being hit and her mask went flying off.

"I presume her cute face is being ruined"

"how could he… hey… are you alright?"

she was about to use her alice but narumi-sensei step on her hand.

"even if you use your Alice to escape it's all futile"

"before you use your alice I'll use mine"

"did you forget I can nullify it?"

"I doubt so since you are too weak now, but I'm nice person so I'll let is pass"

"you … perverted teacher!"

"thank you for the compliment"

narumi-sensei than use his alice and mikan-fainted. Narumi-sensei than carried mikan.

"so lets get going" he said.

_This place… this "Alice" place… just what kind of school is it? _Natsume thought.

"yokoso Alice gakuen" narumi-sensei said

_this place… is where ruka is…_

"sit where ever you think is comfortable"

"o-okay"

"after all that, her sleeping face really makes her seems like a little kid…"

"yeah"

"could you just wait with her for a little bit, I need to go report your entrance to our school higher-ups"

"ok"

"adieu"

_I came here to look for ruka but it seems I'm transfer to here as well, I wonder if this is alright …but I'll definitely see ruka this way! So much as been happening around me and my mind has become all mixed up. _

"I wonder what this mask is…something for festival?"

_oh yeah, that person said that in this school some of them had to wear items that limit and control power_

"I wonder if this mask is also one of them…meow"

"NARUMI!! I know you steal the bean whip from the green house again didn't you?!"

A brown haired teacher with a wooden sword barge in.

"you… are you the one that narumi brought in?"

"yeah"

"that's odd I heard that he was here…"

"oh right, I'm misaki the biology teacher here, well sorry if I disturb you, but if that girl woke up press the emergency button on the wall there."

---flashback----

"wow, it's a black cat grandpa"

"don't go near it"

"it is said that one should avoid black cat at all cost"

----end of flashback----

"Never mind is not like she will wake any sooner and in terms of force I'm strong since I'm a boy"

while natsume is thinking about the past, suddenly he felt his hair is being pulled, with a great force.

"answer me in 5 second who are you or you will wish you were never born"

the window was suddenly shattered into pieces, and a girl with short raven hair appeared.

"you are late hotaru"

"and whose fault did you think this is, mikan"

(A/N: in this fanfic, mikan have short hair, you could say she looks like a bishonen (pretty or elegant boy) since she wearing a wig, but she is actually a girl if she just pull off the wig of hers)

"anyway who is he?"

"not sure, when I'm awake I saw him, and his alice is?"

"no idea, but in any rate his not listening to me"

"than why don't you use your alice and threaten him?"

"I'm still worn out from just now"

"are you alright? Natsume-kun"

"yeah, I'm fine"

"mikan, hotaru"

"cya, teddy underwear boy, you show it to me just now when you are struggling with me"

natsume blush a really, really deep shade of red.

"natsume-kun forget about that and try your new uniform"

natsume than change into the school uniform.

Knock, knock

"class representative of class middle branch, class B will be entering…"

2 boys came into the room.

"oh, here they are"

"did you call us?"

"Natsume-kun, these two are your class representative"

"ruka…"

"any way lets go to the middle branch"

they took a bus (not the one u see in the anime, just a normal bus) and they finally arrived at the middle branch.

"I see so the friend you wanted to see was ruka-kun! Isn't that great natsume-kun?"

"ruka"

"natsume"

the two of them give each other a friendly hug. (Don't be mistaken they share a best friend relationship and this is not shonen-ai)

the 3 students than walk towards the class since narumi-sensei had a teacher meeting and went off first.

"I'm our class representative, tobita yuu everyone calls me Iinchou."

"everything may seems confusing but I doubt so, but you will get used to it, welcome to middle branch class B hyuuga-san"

inside the class was chaotic, but natsume know this is to be expected sine everyone have their own unique gift.

"who is he Iinchou? His hot just like mikan-chan" a girl with seaweed style hair ask.

"I'm hyuuga natsume; my alice is fire, nice to meet you"

"well than hyuuga-kun please take the empty sit at the back" the temporary teacher said.

"I'm be sitting next to you, nice to meet you"

the boy with auburn hair and chocolate orbs look up from his manga.

"I see, it's the teddy boy from just now"

pretending that he didn't heard

"nice to meet you I'm hyuuga natsume, and you are?"

"sakura mikan"

natsume smile and sat beside him.

"better watch your step, cause you are gonna regret entering this school" mikan whisper behind his manga, but loud enough for natsume to hear.

what will happen between the two of them? and what does mikan meant by regreting entering the school?

**to be continue...**

* * *

**sayo:minna review onegai i know this is a bad fic flames are welcome too but oh well :)**

* * *


End file.
